The Illinois Cancer Council proposes to create among existing cancer control resources in Illinois, a regionalized system of planning, administration, statistical evaluation and service activities for the control of cancer in identified populations. The objectives include to demonstrate superior productivity of interinstitutional collaboration when impacting large populations. Model regional subsytems being created are targeted to: the community-based nursing care and appropriate tertiary site liaisons for pediatric oncology patients; formally integrating physicians and their gynecologic oncology patients in community hospitals into clinical and educational programs which traditionally were fully exploitable only in large medical school centers where they have been based; and to study the needs of cancer patients particularly in rehabilitation, in order that sound basies for future service delivery plans can be accomplished.